Collapse
by FandomApocalypse
Summary: A one shot expressing Annabeth's feelings after The Lost Hero.  T for some language and concepts.  Please read and review!


Author's Note: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heros of Olympus series, or the Cambridge Hall Latin textbook talked about in this work of fan fiction. Enjoy and review!

Three episodes of Law and Order SVU, and a tub of ice cream long ago devoured and still Annabeth had no aspiration of get off the couch.

The episode the just came on was the one were Olivia went undercover in a prison to try and find out what prison guard had been the rapist. Annabeth had only seen it three times since December, and was ready to make it a fourth time.

"I'm going to go ice skating with Marie and Callie," her dorm mate Morgan told her, finally removing her stripped pajama covered butt from the couch to get ready. "Do you want to come? I mean, you haven't really gone out in awhile, you must be getting stir crazy."

"Nah, I think I will just stay here and watch TV. I have my period and I'm cramping like crazy." Annabeth replied, changing the channel to Millionaire Matchmaker during the SVU commercial. It was partially true; she did have her period but she took her hormonal imbalance as an excuse to wallow in self-pity. She felt physically well enough to go out, just not mentally well enough.

Annabeth never used to watch this bad of TV before Percy disappeared. Things had changed though, and she no longer wanted intellectual stimulation from her TV shows but rather a distraction from reality. Currently, serial rapists and plastic looking housewives were doing the trick.

"Fine, but you should probably at least shower and eat today, I'm getting worried about your mental stability," Morgan said, taking her overly large bag and exiting their dorm. Lately, Annabeth had been unable to decide whether or not she wanted to shoot her mortal roommate for her worry about the bipolar mess she had become or thankful for her noticing the emotional mess she had become. She wouldn't even be sharing a dorm with her right now if it weren't for her boarding school's amazing architecture program. Without the ability to go up to Olympus and make amazing buildings, she was seriously in need of making something. Something that wouldn't collapse around her like her life seemed to be doing.

What was the point of ever leaving the couch or the TV? Olympus was closed, and Percy was gone. Everything that she had cared about in life was flushed down the toilet in one big "whoosh" and she couldn't find the plunger to fix the clog it left in her heart.

It was February, and had only been two months since he had disappeared. Her loneliness and worry had yet to subside and every situation she imagined him in only made her perturbation increase. He could be without a memory or any tools to protect himself with a mass of Roman's that still have yet to get over their hatred of Greeks. She couldn't help but cringe every time she opened up her Latin book to find a story about a "Graecus" who was accused of ripping off Caecilius and, put to death. Her Latin textbook, which she believed to be factual, was even telling her that Percy was screwed.

She could feel that he wasn't dead. If he was, she would known if not by feelings, then by Nico who was afflicted by the mental tweets he received every time a new soul passed into Hade's realm.

His death would be something that she could live with though. They could be together once again in Elysium, but if his memory was permanently erased he would never be him again. He would be the product of whatever Roman influence that Jason had experienced before his own memory wipe and relocation. Jason had gotten his memory back from Hera over time, but given her and Hera's mutual hatred for each other, it could not be promised that she would treat her boyfriend with the same courtesy as her champion.

She could only hope that he would regain his memory, and keep himself alive until it was finally summer and the Argo II was complete. Then, if all of that aliened they would hopefully be able to have a life together alive, something that she had found herself hoping for before the Titan War and had come back for a part two. She knew that sequels always came out worse; she had watched enough Disney Princess movies in her lifetime to figure out that The Little Mermaid Two could not beat the first.

She was onto her sixth episode of Law and Order SVU, and the sun was starting to go down with a snowstorm coming through. She had only left the couch once the entire time during a simultaneous commercial break between the SVU commercial break and the Real Housewives of Orange county marathon break. She wouldn't have even gotten up, but in the event that Percy gets his memory back, she does not want him to be told that his girlfriend died of TSS because she puts Bravo TV shows before her health. There was absolutely no dignity in dying of TSS.

_All anyone secretly wants on this show is for Stabler and Benson to get together._ Annabeth makes note of as she watches Stabler react to Benson's sudden disappearance when she goes undercover as an ecofriendly extremist. If only Cathy wasn't the force keeping them apart.

_If only the Gods weren't keeping us apart. _


End file.
